Tails vs Carol Tea
Description Sonic vs Freedom Planet! Two loyal furry sidekicks to heroic platforming heroes duke it out in a battle to decide who is truly the better sidekick! Pre-Battle Avalice A plane flew through the sky at blinding speeds as Tails looked down at the planet below. This is strange. Tails thought, It's like Mobius, but at the same time, it isn't. What could this be? The two-tailed fox then noticed a Chaos Emerald below, causing him to gasp. Is that a Chaos Emerald? What's it doing here? He wondered before hopping out of the tornado. When he walked over to the Chaos Emerald, Carol Tea snatched it up and looked at it, Huh? Carol looked at the Chaos Emerald before looking at Tails. What is this? Carol asked, curious. It's a Chaos Emerald. Tails explained, It's a gem of large power, but it's usually used by bad people. Well then... Carol started, then put the Emerald in her pocket, Can't let you get your hands on it, now can we? Hey, give me that! Tails shouted in panic, You have no idea what it can do! Tails was then punched across the grounded by Carol, only to quickly recover and get out his arm cannon. I may not know what it can do, Carol said, But I know I can't let you getting your hands on it! Let the best sidekick win! Engage! Tails fired several blasts from his arm cannon, which caused Carol's eyes to widen before she ran towards them, dodged each one before punching Tails repeatedly, then jumping up and kicking him down, allowing Tails to be able to bounce off the ground and recover with his twin tails, then fly up and send Carol down to the ground with a hit with his tails, then fired a charged shot from the cannon, causing a small explosion. 50! When the smoke cleared, Carol was nowhere to be seen, causing Tails to blink before Carol jumped up out of nowhere and threw him down, leading to Tails crashing to the ground. Carol then slammed her fist into Tails' stomach when she landed on the ground, then kicked him a few feet away, though Tails managed to recover from this and pointed up, causing a boxing glove to suddenly hit Carol. What in th-'' She started, but was punched by one coming from behind her, hitting her in the back of the head so Tails can some in and hit her with a spin dash, then knock her back with several swipes with his tails. Carol slid across the ground, but got back in a battle position, only for Tails to come in and do another spin dash, but Carol managed to block it and kick his spin dash into the air, then punched it across the ground, leading to Tails getting out of it and landing on all fours. '''40!' Tails and Carol then collided punches, only for a boxing glove to hit Carol in the cheek, but Carol managed to block the next one and hit Tails with it, then kicking him several times before throwing him down, then jumping up and kicking him away when he bounced off of the ground. Tails managed to land on his feet and knock Carol away with his tails, then kick her in the face with both of his feet, causing her to stagger. 30! As Carol recovered, Tails sped towards her, punching her in the face, only for Carol to kick him in the stomach, then summon her motorcycle to hit Tails, dragging him across the ground before Carol came down and stomped on Tails after she got on her motorcycle. Tails quickly got up and charged up a shot from his arm cannon as Carol came at him with her motorcycle, blasting it and blowing it up, causing Carol to go flying towards him, allowing Tails to summon a boxing glove that punched Carol in the stomach as she then ran over to a cliff. 20! Carol hopped onto the cliff and dug her claws into it, climbing up as Tails flew up to where she was. Ya know, you kind of remind me of my friend, Knuckles. He said while shrugging, Impulsive, more action than brains, prefers punching and kicking over peaceful approaches. It kind of makes me wonder how a fight between you two would go. Tails was silenced as Carol jumped from the cliff and kicked him, then went over him and kicked him into the cliff, causing Tails to get lodged in the cliffside. Carol then landed as Tails fell from the cliff, then kicked him into a tree. 10! Gloves are off! Carol shouted as she deployed her claws and ran towards Tails, who had a fearful expression, but quickly regained his posture and flew up, then dropped several bombs down, which Carol managed to dodge before one hit her. Now's my chance! Tails said before flying down at max speed and going for a spindash, hitting Carol as she was in the air, then kicked her down before firing a full power charged shot, causing a large explosion. K.O!!!! As Tails landed on the ground, he walked over to Carol and helped her up before grabbing the Chaos Emerald, which Carol had dropped. Carol at first growled, but sighed and let Tails fly off, looking at him as he did so. Well, that's that. Carol groaned, then walked off. This Melee's winner is... Tails hopped into the tornado, as it was on the podium, then put the Chaos Emerald in it and flew off. Tails!!!! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform Season 6 Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:2017 Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs